Ietsu's Adventure
by hyperwill
Summary: Ietsu is uo to chapter 6! Yey smiles Sadly, i only have two more weeks of my hols so Ietsu's adventure may go slower...
1. The letter

Author Name: Hyper Will  
  
Real Name: William Golding  
  
Rated: PG so far.  
  
Email: hyperwill@hotmail.com or Goldord@aol.com  
  
Authors Note: Ok, first chapter for you guys. This is a story about a boy who starts on his pokemon adventure 10 years after Ruby and Sapphire are set. Hope you like it ;)  
  
Ietsu's Adventure: Chapter One: The Letter **************************************************************************** *****  
  
"It's here! It's here!" Ietsu Advine shouted excitedly whilst bouncing around with an envelope sealed shut it his hand. "I can't believe its here! It's been almost a month of waiting and it's finally here!"  
  
"Calm down Ietsu!" his father shouted with a deep concerned expression on his face "If you jump around you might trip and hurt yourself! Now, sit down and open it calmly, and then you can jump around like a wild Mankey after!"  
  
His father's expression lightened up and Ietsu followed his father's orders and sat down quietly and slowly opened the letter.  
  
The tension in the room was building up and everything could be heard. From Goldeen in the lakes to the Pidgey in the trees. Everything could be heard. Even the soft and quiet sound of the letter being opened by Ietsu.  
  
"If I open this and it says what I want it to say, I will become a pokemon trainer! It's been my dream since I was small, really small"  
  
Ietsu looked up to the ceiling and remembered when he was a child and a pokemon trainer rescued him from that fire.  
  
"Ietsu, back to reality! Ietsu" Mrs Advine was clicking her fingers trying to get Ietsu to wake up from his day dream. "Ietsu!"  
  
"Wha hu, wha? Oh, ok, im back. Ietsu took a small gulp before inserting his finger in the envelope and finish breaking the seal. "What pokemon should I choose first?"  
  
Ietsu asked his parents acting like he had already won. He pulled the letter from its resting place and opened it up  
  
"To Ietsu" Ietsu began to read out  
  
Dear Ietsu Advine  
This letter is to inform you that you have, or have not become a Pokemon Trainer. If you do not become one, you may take my test again in six months and try again to become a trainer. Please come by my lab at 4:30 this afternoon. Yours Sincerely Professor Judie  
  
"Is that all it say? Mrs Advine asked him  
  
"Yup, when I see that professor she's gonna wish she was never born!" and let out a cute, but evil laugh.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and Ietsu was helping his father finish his birthday cake.  
  
"Why does that woman have to keep me in suspense?" Ietsu asked whilst getting the Icing from the cupboard before placing it on the bench next to the dirty mixing bowls.  
  
Ietsu walked over to the oven, bent down and took the cake that was just about cooked out. He stood up and walked over to the bench and placed the cake down on the chopping board. All of a sudden the phone rang and Mrs Advine walked over from the kitchen to get it.  
  
"Hello, Advine residence, whose calling? Oh, hello there Leo, ill just go and get Ietsu for you. Ietsu!"  
  
She called whilst covering up the phone "Its Leo!" Ietsu pored some of the icing onto his hand and licked it off before taking the phone from his mother.  
  
"Hi" Ietsu greeted him in a voice of happiness and a voice of half a litre of icing in his trap door. "What did yours say?" Ietsu asked gracefully whilst swallowing the icing in his mouth with a huge gulp.  
  
"Well, in a way, it could be bad news" Leo replied in a low upset voice. "Yet in another, it could be good news." Ietsu's face showed 110% signs on confusion.  
  
"I don't get it, how could it be good and or bad?" the confussed voice of Ietsu asked.  
  
"Well, I came fourth in the class, so I can't leave for two more months; however, I am aloud to catch a pokemon this afternoon after out meeting and 4:25.  
  
Then train it up a little until I leave. But if I fail in training it properly, ill have to re-sit the test." Replied the worried Jason  
  
"Don't worry; if any one can train a pokemon, its you, after all, you are really close to Mandy and she's a pokemon breeder!" the Calm and proud Ietsu reminded him.  
  
"Anyway Ietsu, what did yours say?" Leo asked in and exited tone"  
  
"Ya want the truth?"  
  
"Uhu" Leo replied gripping the receiver with two hands  
  
"Well, I don't have a blinking clue" Ietsu finished whilst ending the suspension for Leo. "I gotta go to her lab at 4:30 this afternoon.  
  
I probably was so amazing she wanted to tell me in person." Ietsu told Leo with a glare of victory  
  
"Or to tell you how bad you were" Leo said with a small laugh and quick and hasty tone.  
  
"Ha. Well, I guess ill see you at his lab this after noon then"  
  
"It's a date" Leo added whilst they both put down the receivers.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
It was 4:25 and Ietsu was just arriving at professor Judies lab. He was walking through the automatic electric doors as he saw them, the two who hated him most, Ryan Crane and Craig Tumber.  
  
Ever since kinder garden Ryan and Craig tried to pick on and bully Ietsu.  
  
Although they had never succeeded in upsetting Ietsu as they planned, they still kept on trying.  
  
As Ietsu walked through the doors Ryan and Craig stared at him with glances of evil, pure evil. Ietsu, ignoring them just walked on by to the receptionist to confirm he was their. He sat down over to the right of the receptionist and sat down and one of the waiting sofa's directly opposite to Craig and Ryan.  
  
Ietsu had been thinking and worrying over the past few minutes when he had been waiting for the professor to see him. He wanted to know so badly if he would become a trainer. He let out a sharp short sigh as the doors to the professor's lab open and Leo walked out.  
  
In one hand he had a pokeball and in the other a slip for his parents to fill in to what Ietsu could see from where he was.  
  
"If you could just wait there five minutes Leo." The professor asked Leo. Being the polite boy he was, Leo smiled and nodded and sat down next to Ietsu.  
  
"Wow!" was the only thing that Ietsu had to say as Jason sat down. Still finding it hard he had been given a pokeball, he just smiled and said  
  
"Your next, hope for the best" before reading the slip on his hand.  
  
"Ietsu Advine, Craig Tumber and Ryan Crane, you may go and see professor Judie now" the receptionist informed the three boys. Craig and Ryan stood up; their black leather pants were creased and dirty, along with Craig's purple hair and white shirt with a leather body warmer and with Ryan's grey shirt that used to be white and gold silver chain necklace with his black greasy hair firm in position unmovable due to the thickness of grease.  
  
Both boys stared at Ietsu as he stood up. Slowly Ietsu looked at Jason, bit his lip then followed the boys into the professor's lab.  
  
Nervous and scared of the boys as he was, Ietsu managed to just walk on by without saying a work to them.  
  
"Come in boys." The professor started. She let out a small laugh before finishing her sentence by telling them to take a seat opposite her desk, next to each other.  
  
Ietsu frowned at the thought and smell of the two, but if it meant finding out his test results, he was all up for it.  
  
"Now, to relive you all from you constant worrying over the letters I sent you, you have all passed." Ietsu was the only one out of the three to let out a sigh of relive.  
  
The two boys looked at him as he was some sort of idiot whilst the professor coughed to prevent the boys for proceeding.  
  
Now, Ietsu, you done very well on your test placing first with a 97% and a good field work presentation last term. You will prove to be a fine trainer. I was amazed at how much knowledge you new on the evolution of eevee and how much you new on the recently discovered Torchic.  
  
I wanted to give you a 100, but you got one question wrong near then end, which no body else was correct on either so don't worry.  
  
Well done!" The professor smiled. "Now, moving on." she started, her tone lowering immensely. "Craig, Ryan, your test results were appalling!  
  
Both of you got the 58% mark, and although you placed joint 10th with each other, your pokemon capabilities are very amazing and although I know you both were cheating on the test, im giving you the benefit of the doubt and saying you may go on the pokemon Journey, although if you come so close to trouble that you can see it, your coming back and waiting till your nineteen until you start! But, that will be then, and this is now, so"  
  
She opened her draw and pulled out three pokeballs, each with the initials of the boys engraved on the front.  
  
"This is your starter pokemon catcher ball. It has similar properties to a master ball, but only can catch basic forum pokemon. If you throw and hit a basic pokemon, you will have a 99% chance of catching it.  
  
She put her hands together and elbows onto the desk. "If you could wait outside with Leo, we shall go and catch you pokemon in the Poke Park. The three boys stood up and walked to the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Oh, Ietsu, could I have a word with you please?"  
  
"Ok, what about?"  
  
"Well, as you will have to take the same route as the boys, im afraid there may cause trouble. I know you are a responsible young boy, but put you with these two and I fear for the worst. I have only one thing to ask you, could you wait one more week before starting your journey?  
  
It will give you more time to get acquainted with your new partner and do same training with Jason, as he won't leave for two more months"  
  
"Sure, I didn't really wanna leave so soon anyway, ill gladly do it." The professor smiled and stood up.  
  
"Well then, you need a pokemon right? Well then, let's go and catch one. I hope you catch a nice cute one because I know you love cute pokemon." She smiled he put her hand on Ietsu's back as they walked out of the door  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. Catching Teddi

Author Name: Hyper Will  
  
Real Name: William Golding  
  
Rated: PG so far.  
  
Email: hyperwill@hotmail.com or Jiro Guy@aol.com  
  
Authors Note: So chapter two already! YEY! I found something out last night, if I read a pokemon FanFic that I like I will always want to write mine after I've finished it. This chapter 2/3 of a page shorter on A4 paper, its still good, chapter one was setting the scene and whatnot. Enjoy  
  
Ietsu's Adventure: Chapter Two: Catching Teddy! **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ietsu and the professor walked through the door of the office to meet the other three boys in the foyer. Leo stood up as she walked down to Ietsu, whilst Ietsu had a grin of pure love for his life.  
  
"Ryan, Craig and Ietsu, Leo will be joining you today whilst you catch you pokemon. Now, for safety reasons ill be pairing you of with another person.  
  
You must stay with them at all times until you have both caught a pokemon. Then you return to the main Land where I will be waiting.  
  
Ietsu and Leo, im putting you two together and you will search the north and east side of the park.  
  
Craig and Ryan, you will go to the south and west side of the park. Now, walk sensibly to the park. I'll be judging you form this point on as a trainer, and sensibility will be a big amount of marks."  
  
She looked at the four boys. "Go, you have four hours from now to go out and catch a pokemon!" All four boys cheered and walked out of the lab to the Poke Park.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Fifteen minutes had passed and the boys were looking through the doors that would to them to the park.  
  
"Here is a map of the Poke Park, if you get lost, go to the nearest patrol centre and they will escort you back here. Good luck, and have good fun"  
  
With her saying that, the doors to the fresh outside opened and the four boys walked away from them, towards the mass field. Far away Leo was staring at a pack of wild Donphan, his favourite pokemon ever.  
  
"Please can we catch one of them, Please please please!" Leo begged to Ietsu.  
  
"No, by the time we get there, they'll be out of out reach, anyway, to get more marks, catch a young pokemon and train it up strong to show your successful."  
  
Ietsu smiled as he finished his sentence sounding like a professor. "Now come on! Let's go and catch some pokemon!" Both trainers ran further into the mass field.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and Ietsu and Leo were still out of luck for pokemon. They were perched by some trees and kept well in from the sun.  
  
Ietsu had seen a baby Ralts with its mother and father; well that's what he thought they were to it. He didn't want to catch it as he new he would feel a pain of guilt inside afterwards.  
  
Jason pulled two bottles of Dr Pepper out of his backpack that he had brought along for their little journey. He handed one to Ietsu, who was nodding of and earning him self a tan. Leo twisted the bottle top from his can and took a big sip of the liquid.  
  
Ietsu, who had been woken up by the sound of a flock of Pidgey calling their name, woke to see his partner Leo reading the map Prof Judie had given them.  
  
"Hu? Where are we?" Ietsu asked whilst rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Where in the Poke Park, you dozed off about a half an hour ago" Leo replied with a small giggle of how bad Ietsu's memory was.  
  
"WHAT!" Ietsu shouted scaring a flock of Pidgey from a tree near them. "That means we have used an hour!" Ietsu told Leo whilst getting up and pointing to the great mass of field  
  
"We gotta catch a pokemon! If we don't, bubye trainer hood!"  
  
"Ok, ok, im coming just let me get my map packed up." Whilst Leo was doing that Ietsu looked around only to see a pack of Beedrill charging towards them. Ietsu looked behind them at the trees to see Beedrill Hives  
  
"RUN!" Ietsu screamed as he started to run and Leo standing up and seconds later to meters behind him. "Normal bees are bad enough, but Beedrill's, now that's just being plain rude!  
  
Daring as it was, Leo looked behind him only to see the huge yellow bees following them. But this time when he looked, he didn't just see the Beedrill, he also saw to pokemon being held hostage in two of the Beedrill's arms.  
  
"Ietsu!" Leo started, then wind blowing in their faces "There's two pokemon that the Beedrill's have captive, we gotta save them!"  
  
As they where running, they both picked up two sticks each from the ground and took careful aim at the Beedrill holding the Pokemon hostage. They threw the sticks at the pokemon, freeing the scraped and bumped pokemon, but the Beedrill still chased them.  
  
Leo could now make out what the two pokemon where, and almost unable to run an inch further, he heard to different sounds, merged into one. "Phan!" "Tedi!" The Small Teddiursa bent down, and the small Phanpy ran towards the small Teddiursa's back and used it like a ramp.  
  
When the Phanpy was in the air, it closed its self up into a ball and started spinning with rapid speed.  
  
It hit one of the Beedrill's backs and further more kept on bouncing up and down on different Beedrill backs, KO most of them leaving only a few deadly needles in the face of Ietsu and Leo.  
  
Exhausted, the small elephant fell to the floor, leaving only the Teddiursa their, ready to do business with the Beedrill.  
  
"Teddi!" the small bear pokemon screamed. It clenched its two small paws together and brought them up close to his chin before flinging the down and opening them up, making uproar louder than an Arcanine could achieve.  
  
The Beedrill's fell dead of the floor, and with an ear ache from its own attack, it fell to the floor, lifeless and dead looking.  
  
Still regaining his breathe from the near poking in the eye from the Beedrill, Leo opened his mouth trying to say something and eventually succeeded by saying to Ietsu  
  
"I think we should catch them" Leo started, taking a huge breathe trying to get this heart to beat in rhyme again. "There tough little fighters, and I really think there both cute."  
  
Ietsu nodded, and they both pulled out the pokeball the professor had given each of them.  
  
Leo threw his towards the sleeping Phanpy and Ietsu threw his to Teddiursa who was still lying there with out moving a muscle.  
  
Both pokeballs opened at the same time and the two pokemon disappeared into the balls and after the green button flashed green, they both picked up the balls and walked to the exit of the poke park.  
  
"Ya know" Ietsu started "That would probably those Beedrill's lives, chasing people for some reason or another."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
It had been two hours since Ietsu had gotten home, he and Leo were flat on the couch and arm chair of Ietsu's living room, both asleep.  
  
Professor Judie had taken their new Pokemon from them to check up on them and the boys were proud as she said they looked like a good catch.  
  
Slowly Leo opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Mrs Advine in the kitchen cooking some dinner for their tea and Mr Advine reading the newspaper.  
  
Even more slowly than opening his eyes, he stretched and stood up.  
  
"Hi Leo" Mrs Advine started "How are you? You and Ietsu were asleep when we got back from shopping this afternoon."  
  
"Long story short" Leo began also interupted by a yawn "Beedrill on a rampage"  
  
Mrs Advine laughed. "Oh well, your mom phoned and you're aloud to stay for dinner if you like.  
  
Leo yawned and stretched once more.  
  
"Not to be rude Mrs Advine, but I would rather go home, I feel too tired to eat and I just want to sleep." Mrs Advine nodded and smiled.  
  
"George!" she looked at her husband "Finish cooking the dinner, im taking Leo home. The big man stood up and moaned and Leo laughed in a polite way before walking to the door, almost falling asleep on the door of Mrs Advine's Blue Car door.  
  
End Chapter 2  
Go Back 


	3. Two Vs Two

Author Name: Hyper Will  
  
Real Name: William Golding  
  
Rated: PG so far.  
  
Email: hyperwill@hotmail.com or Goldord@aol.com  
  
Authors Note: Chapter Three! Now, I don't know what's gonna happen in this chapter, so just bare with it. So he's caught a Teddiursa? Well, this episode starts of with his first battle, a two on two, can ya guess who with?  
  
Ietsu's Adventure: Chapter Three: Two Vs Two **************************************************************************** *****  
  
It was around 12:00 dinner time and Ietsu and Leo were once again waiting in Professor Judies Lab, to go and collect their pokemon. Craig and Ryan had been let out ten minutes before hand.  
  
"Do you think it was good that we caught these pokemon? What if they aren't that strong?" Ietsu asked nervously and shacking. "What if we only get a level five? Were meant to get a level 10!"  
  
"Calm down, you worse than you were yesterday!" Leo grabbed a booklet and slapped it across Ietsu's head.  
  
"What if they had a father Ursaring and Donphan?" Leo starting, knowing he was winding Ietsu up.  
  
"Stop it." Ietsu was just about to slap Leo with the booklet when the professor emerged from her office. She raised one eye brow to the boy's childish behaviour, but new it was just there way of being closest friends and let it pass.  
  
"Boy's I've analysed your pokemon and to relief you both, they are superb pokemon. If you would follow me into my lab, I shall give you their results."  
  
Both stood up and with out showing it to the professor, they both just wanted to dance around and act like a two year old.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ietsu and Leo sat down in the chairs of Judies office the same way they had the day before.  
  
"Leo, you pokemon was the best mannered pokemon I have ever seen come from the wild, even though Phanpy's nature is a curios one, he was still and done what I told him to, all he wanted after was a look around my office.  
  
The gender is a She, and she is on level 6 which is perfect for a beginner trainer." The Professor smiled and handed Leo the pokeball which contained Phanpy. "Ietsu" the professor laughed at what she was just about to say  
  
"I hope you mom likes buying honey, for me and you! Your Teddiursa was a tough challenge to rate due to the fact I was having honey sandwiches for my breakfast, and he loves honey.  
  
It is a he so as most pre evolved male pokemon, best to keep him out of his pokeball. He is level 8 which is good to start of quick." She handed Ietsu the pokeball holding the Teddiursa.  
  
"You are now free to train these pokemon, please treat them kindly and don't because them pain as my word will stay when I say you will live to regret it. Bye bye, Ietsu, I'll see you on Friday." The professor stood up and walked out of her office.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
It was early evening and Ietsu and Leo had spent some time buying their new pokemon stuff and getting to know them a bit better.  
  
Ietsu had bought his small and cute Teddiursa honey powder, small packets of powder which turned into Teddiursa approved honey when mixed with luck warm water straight from the tap.  
  
He had also bought him a little pillow and sleeping back saying as the bear would be sleeping out of his pokeball a lot of the time, if not all the time.  
  
Leo on the other hand had bought 10 pokeballs and the market, one for his little sister so she could catch a pokemon for a pet and the rest for him. Also, lucky for Phanpy, Leo also was given a premier ball which was 10 times more comfy than a normal pokeball.  
  
Although he had the special starter ball from Judie, he had switched so Phanpy had a nice living space.  
  
Both boys had also bought some rare candy, which was not that rare in Sunder town where they lived.  
  
"Hey, Leo, Teddiursa and Phanpy are such good friends, it just seems wrong to take them away from each other." Ietsu told Leo whilst feeling a small flow of sadness flow through his veins.  
  
"Hey, im sure they will be ok with it, there young, gee, I can't believe I said that, my mom says all the time to my dad, but I never thought I would say it." Both new trainers laughed before rudely being interupted.  
  
"Hey snot brain!" Ietsu and Leo turned around to see Craig and Ryan behind them, both holding a pokeball each tightly in there dirty greasy hands.  
  
"Wanna battle snot brain?" Craig said directing it to Ietsu. Ietsu and Leo just stared at the boys.  
  
"You're on Grease bombs!" Ietsu shouted back at them, there attention now drawing to Teddiursa and Phanpy  
  
"Ietsu, no, not now, our pokemon need training a bit first" Leo said trying to stop the battle.  
  
"Chicken Leo?" Ryan called, now doing an impression of a chicken with the other immature one joining him.  
  
"Come on Leo, Please" Ietsu put on his cute puppy dog eyes making it impossible for Leo to say no, but just before he was about to say Yes he was interupted.  
  
"Please, do have a battle, I would like to see your basic skills as trainers" All four trainers looked to Ietsu's left to see the professor sitting on the wall. "Ill be the referee and it will be a two on two.  
  
"Are ya sure prof? Ietsu asked  
  
"Yes Ietsu, now Craig and Ryan, choose you pokemon!" She professor pointed to the boys as they got ready. Craig stood back and got his arm in a throwing position and threw the pokeball.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"GO PINSER!" he shouted. A pinser around the same height as Craig himself appeared in front of him after a flash of white light.  
  
"Pin! CER!" it shouted, all ready doing a victory dance, its large metal pincers clashing together.  
  
"Ietsu, Leo, meet pinser" Craig said smiling at the site of his pokemon. Ietsu's Teddiursa was now hiding behind Ietsu, both paws on his head.  
  
"Teddi" it whispered in Ietsu's ear.  
  
"Are ya scared Teddi?" Ietsu asked, following by quick nod from Teddiursa.  
  
"Go Scyther!" Ryan wailed as he threw his pokeball containing the Scyther which materialized in front of Ryan.  
  
"Think ya can beat us with your baby pokemon" Craig asked them in a UN polite way  
  
"Phanpy who was annoyed by this jumped down from where Leo has holding him and made a squeaky noise that was the loudest he could make.  
  
"Phan!" he shouted at the other two pokemon standing opposite to him.  
  
"Teddiursa, your turn to enter the battle field. By this time, a crown had gathered around them. Teddiursa dropped down out of Ietsu's arms, and trying to look big walked next to Phanpy, or at least tried.  
  
The small bear stumbled over his own two feet making the crowd go "Awww" especially the girls.  
  
"READY TO LOOSE? LOOSER!" Craig shouted.  
  
"Now, quick claw pinser, take them down special quick!" the pinser followed Craig's orders and with super speed charged towards Phanpy.  
  
"Phan!" the elephant screamed ad the pinser grabbed it.  
  
"PHANPY!" Leo shouted in fright. It was quiet for a second except for the screaming of Phanpy.  
  
"Phanpy! Use a roll out to brake free from his pincers!" Leo shouted and Phanpy following its orders done that and great flash's from the sparks that were made emerged hitting the ground, making Teddiursa close his eyes, leaving him open for attack.  
  
"Scyther Now! Use cut on that small Teddiursa!" Scyther flew towards Teddiursa, his blades shining as the street lights hit of them.  
  
"Scyther!" the pokemon lawnmower shouted as its blades swung for Teddiursa.  
  
"Teddiursa! Look out" Ietsu screamed, moments to late. The blades swung for Teddiursa and the small bear got hit from its own to feet.  
  
By this time the crowd was shocked and amused. The battle had been going on for five minutes.  
  
After Teddiursa's unfortunate incident with Scyther, both Phanpy and Teddiursa stood, still able to fight. The fight was getting hot, and although Teddiursa was getting hit around like a rubber ball, he still refused to loose.  
  
"Teddiursa! Now use a quick attack followed by a tackle!" Ietsu commanded as the pokemon vanished with great speed, appearing seconds later behind the Scyther, ready to tackle it.  
  
"Scyther! Agility!" The Scyther seemed to duplicate as it sped out from Teddiursa's range. Pinser! Clam the bear!"  
  
"Wait, Ietsu, why are they going after Teddiursa?" Leo asked. Then it hit Ietsu like a brick.  
  
"Teddiursa can use a moonlight attack!" he shouted. "Teddiursa! Now! Moonlight!"  
  
The small bear's moon shape on its head lit up and white golden dust sprung out of it, healing Phanpy and Teddiursa.  
  
"Ah! They figured us out!" Craig said, stepping back  
  
"Now Teddiursa lets finish this match!" Ietsu spoke loudly and  
clearly!  
  
"Ietsu, how are we meant to do that?" Leo asked.  
As Ietsu began to think the pokemon stared each other down.  
  
"That's it!" Leo shouted "Yesterday! Im the Poke Park! That thing they done on the bee drill, we could use that!"  
  
"Scyther! Slash!" "Pincer! Clamp!" Ryan and Craig both shouted at there pokemon.  
  
Pincer and Scyther charged in for their attacks.  
  
"Now! Quick attack!" Ietsu and Lo both shouted as their pokemon vanished and charged to their enemies knocking them to the ground. "Now! Bouncing uproar attack!"  
  
Teddiursa and Phanpy new what their trainers were on about, so Teddiursa bent down making his back into a ramp, his arms locked into a position to make sure he was sturdy, then Phanpy rolled up in a ball and shot of went right around Teddiursa twice, then finally flew up the Teddi ramp landing on Scyther and bouncing back and fourth between Pincer and Scyther.  
  
After 10 quick hits each, Phanpy bounced and landed just behind Teddiursa and Teddiursa unlocked arms and once again let out a roar of sound KOing both enemies and also giving the crow an ear ach.  
  
"Teddiursa and Phanpy win! Scyther is unable to battle and Pincer is paralyzed!" Shouted Professor Judie to inform everybody of the battle out come. "Good battle you four. "Ietsu, Leo, come to my office in the morning please."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
It was in early morning and for the second day on the trot; Ietsu and Leo were sitting in the Professors lab. They had been called into the lab 10 minutes before hand; but the professor had just arrived back in her office.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting boys." She said as she sat down and smiled. "Now, let's get down to business. The way you battled yesterday was out standing! Even when you were down, you still managed to come first!"  
  
The Teddiursa who was sleeping in Ietsu's arms had awoken and was now looking for honey.  
  
"That technique you used where Teddiursa was a ramp for Phanpy and then Teddiursa finished it off with an uproar, it was truly amazing!" the boys nodded, just going along with the professor, not understanding her point.  
  
No one would be so cruel to make some one get up this early just to tell them that they were good, it was wrong, child cruelty!  
  
"Anyway," she started up again "My friend who lives in Odella town, she is a pokemon egg examiner, or a baby pokemon examiner, she studies pre-evolved pokemon."  
  
Still oblivious to her point, the boys just stared at her, in the nicest way possible.  
  
"Well, over there on the table are two pokemon eggs." The boys looked to where the professor was pointing.  
  
"I found them 2 month ago on whilst I was examining some pokemon. There shells were tender, so I brought them here to keep them safe.  
  
Soon there going to hatch, so they need a good trainer to bring them up and also to take to my friend in Odella town. So I'm kindly asking you two to do it. Would you?" the boys who now kinda under stood her both nodded.  
  
"Ill let you decide which one you are going to take" Ietsu and Leo walked over to the table, both picking an egg up.  
  
"Professor" Leo started. "Do you know which pokemon are in these eggs?" She let out a small nod.  
  
"Yes I do, but im not telling you, I would spoil the surprise." The Teddiursa, who had found some honey in the professor's cup board, had eaten it up; leaving his paws sticky and messy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
It had been one week, and Leo was in Ietsu's room whilst Ietsu was packing his stuff. "To bad you gotta go today. It'll be a whole year before we see each other again." Leo said in a sad depressed voice.  
  
"No, not if you enter all of the tournaments. We'll see each other at least once." Leo smiled at sat down next to his Phanpy who was snuggled up on Ietsu's bed along with Teddiursa. Ietsu walked over to his table, where he picked up his one week old egg.  
  
"Well, best get going" he said as he pack the egg up in his bag, before picking it up and walking out his door, taking one last glance at his room.  
"Bye honey" Ietsu's mam told him after hugging and kissing him. "Bye Teddiursa" she said, hugging him, but not kissing him.  
  
"Good luck" his dad said, putting his hand out to shake Ietsu's  
  
"Don't go kissing any girls you don't know!" His mam added.  
  
"Make sure you know them first" his dad added receiving a whacking in the ribs from his wife.  
  
Ietsu turned around and started walking towards Ocean Grass, Teddiursa looking at his new mam and dad, waving his arms and slight tears forming in his eyes.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Powerful Bird Pokemon

Author Name: Hyper Will  
  
Real Name: William Golding  
  
Rated: PG so far.  
  
Email: hyperwill@hotmail.com or Jiro Guy@aol.com  
  
Authors Note: Chapter four and the fun starts. The chapter may be small due to the long chapter that was chapter 3. Any way, the base of this chapter is Ietsu catching his first pokemon.a. You'll have to read to find out what he catches, no way im telling you! :p  
  
Ietsu's Adventure: Chapter Four: Power Bird Pokemon! **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ietsu and Teddiursa had been walking for two hours. Already had his mother called him on his cell phone twice. He felt free and alive, able to spend money on what he wants, and when he wants.  
  
He felt as free as a bird, able to run and jump all day long, until he could anymore. He looked at Teddiursa who was now walking and not hitching a ride on Ietsu's shoulder.  
  
He had been on the search for honey for an hour and still failed to find any of the sticky stuff. Teddiursa was getting un-patient, just when his dream was about to come true, a bee hive full of honey!  
  
The bees didn't scare Ietsu or Teddiursa the much, so Teddiursa hungry for honey used an all powerful uproar killing 99.9% of the bees.  
  
"Nice shooting Teddiursa!" Ietsu said, amazed Teddiursa could kill that many bees at once. The bear just smiled and started eating the honey from the bee hive, sometimes interupted by a few bees, who Teddiursa just pounded out of the way.  
  
It was at that time he remembered that his mother had put a surprise package in his backpack. Whilst Teddiursa was eating the honey he decided to see what his mother had packed for him.  
  
He sat down resting on a tree and opened his bag. He searched through the small bag he had taken with him. In his bag, he found a small package, wrapped up in paper and ribbon.  
  
Slowly he unwrapped the mystery gift to find another layer of wrapping, but only in a towel.  
  
"Wow! He shouted. "Pokeballs! That means I can catch more pokemon!" Ietsu stood up and started dancing, followed by to hearing a clonk on the ground, and when he looked, Teddiursa was lying on the floor.  
  
Ietsu sat back down and looked to se what else he had been given.  
  
"Hmmm" he sounded, as he looked through the package. "Ah ha!, found something. He pulled out a Pokegear with a piece of paper attached to it. He folded it out and read it.  
  
Dear Ietsu,  
Were so glad you're on your pokemon adventure, its all you've been on about for the past 6 month. We hope you are having fun, and will continue to have fun for as long as you are adventuring. Here we have packed up 7 pokeballs so you can start catching pokemon, as Ocean Grass is a good place to catch pokemon to start an adventure. Also, this Pokegear is a blue Proto- type which also has a Pokedex built in, al you need is the Chip, which my friend in Ocean City has, so when you get there, ill phone her for you and get you that chip. Also, your father has given you 300Pokedollers so you can buy Teddiursa stuff, but please keep that money safe, as if you loose a battle, half of your money goes that trainer. If you ever need us, just phone us up, and we'll be right there. Lots of Love Mom and Dad Xxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Well, that was nice, im 300PD richer, got a new toy and 7 pokeballs. Not bad, not bad at all, you'd think they were glad to get rid of me." Ietsu laughed at his little joke as Teddiursa just stared at him.  
  
Well, let's go and catch some pokemon!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Teddiursa, tired from doing all that walking, had made it self comfy on Ietsu's head. The were about half way through Ocean Grass and Ietsu still hadn't seen any pokemon that he looked able to catch.  
  
His luck was just about to change!  
  
Up above them he saw a flock of Pidgey on the trees, but Teddiursa let out a loud yawn and scared them away. Ietsu looked at Teddiursa ad Teddiursa scared of pain jumped down of Ietsu's head down onto the ground.  
  
Luckily, one of the Pidgey must have been a Loner, as it was sitting there pecking for worms.  
  
"That's it Teddiursa! That's gonna be my first catch!"  
  
So Ietsu sneaked up on it and ordered his little bear to do a tackle attack.  
  
The small bear pounced at it for an attack. With Ietsu sure of hitting it, he grabbed a pokeball from his bag and pressed to button to enlarge it.  
  
Just as Ietsu was just about to throw the ball, seconds after Teddiursa hit it, the small bird jumped out of the way and flew up into the tree and just sat there, staring at Ietsu, clearly able to see his newbie skills.  
  
"Pid! Pidgey!" It carked. Teddiursa, maddened by this jumped up to have another go at attacking it.  
  
"TE!" Teddiursa got his small paws ready for attack and jumped up and took a big swipe for the Pidgey. Yet again, the Pidgey jumped out of the way and flew higher up onto the tree.  
  
"Teddiursa, use an uproar" Ietsu commanded its pokemon, who opened his mouth and unleashed a terrifying uproar. The Pidgey who was unable to with stand the blast of sound fell from the tree and straight to the floor.  
  
"Great work Teddiursa!" Ietsu shouted out to it, running up and hugging it. "Now, what should we call this bird?" Ietsu asked whilst throwing the Pokeball at Pidgey.  
  
The Red and White ball opened up, and the Knocked out Pidgey turned into a red ball, as it flew into the Pokeball.  
  
"Well Teddiursa, we've got one more friend on our team!" Ietsu picked Teddiursa up and laughed whilst he ran, making his small journey to Ocean Town that little big shorter. 


	5. Pokedex Chip

Author Name: Hyper Will  
  
Real Name: William Golding  
  
Rated: PG so far.  
  
Email: hyperwill@hotmail.com or Jiro Guy@aol.com  
  
Authors Note: So Ietsu caught a Pidgey? Cool hu? It will soon evolve I hope cause Pidgey are boarding! Any way, from now on, since Teddiursa will have a lot to say, when a pokemon is talking it will look like this I just think it would be better that way  
  
Ietsu's Adventure: Chapter Four: Pokedex Chip **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ietsu had been travelling for 3 days and for 2 nights. He had seen countless pokemon, but had no luck In catching them.  
  
His new Pidgey also liked to stay out of its pokeball for about one hour a day, and had grown friendly with Ietsu and Teddiursa.  
  
the Teddiursa moaned, as he was tired of all that walking. he continued to moan.  
  
the female Pidgey ordered him, whilst she continued to flap and fly on. Poor Ietsu who was caught up in all of this just some how managed to walk on.  
  
Teddiursa started. Teddiursa smiled at his own witty comeback and jumped up on Ietsu's arm. Teddiursa asked.  
  
"Not long Teddiursa, just about another hour. We'll stop for a snack in five minutes then when we get there we'll have a proper meal." Ietsu smiled at the thought of roast chicken and chips with a side serving of cream chilli sauce.  
  
the honey loving bear asked.  
  
"No, but I suppose we could get you some Honey sandwiches, if your a good Teddiursa." **************************************************************************** *****  
  
It had almost been five minutes and Ietsu was just about to issue a rest when the heard a female voice.  
  
"So, you're the new trainer from Croning Town?"  
  
Ietsu looked around to where the voice was coming from, and Teddiursa and Pidgey stopped, Pidgey landing on Ietsu's Shoulder.  
  
"Yes" Ietsu spoke, clearly whilst nodding in reply. Teddiursa just stared at her, thinking she was very beautiful.  
  
"Then we must battle! Earlier I met two other trainers!" she shouted. "They went by the name of Craig and Ryan. They said if I want an easy win I should battle you." Ietsu's face was shocked. One week and their only here?  
  
"B.bbbb.battle?" Ietsu asked, nervous and scared.  
  
"Yes, that's right. That's what I said! And by the way, it's a rule that you have to accept my challenge.  
  
"B.bbbb, but my pokemon need some more training!" Ietsu called back.  
  
"Well, ill help you train them!" she pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it. "Go! Spinarax!" The girl threw the pokeball she had in her hand and a small spider appeared out of it.  
  
it screamed. it asked.  
  
Ietsu suddenly realized what was going on, after day dreaming of to a land of nightmares.  
  
A bug pokemon he thought to himself. Now, bugs are weak against. fire and Bird!  
  
"Pidgey! You're up for battle. With out question, the small bird flew out to face its apponent.  
  
"Ok, 1.2.3! Battle! Spiny! Use a quick attack followed by a string shot!" The spider shot from where its six legs were. Pidgey now slightly panicking decided to fly up high away from the spiders reach, making it possible to view its apponent.  
  
"So, your Pidgey can get high!" she told Ietsu. "But not high enough! Now! String Shot!" The Spinarax opened its claw like grippers and shot out a beam of spider web, trapping Pidgey in a case of solid web.  
  
"Pidgey! Use a gust attack to free your wings and body from the web!" Ietsu commanded due to his quick thinking angle. The bird started and tried to flap its wings. Making small cracks in the solid web, if just freed itself from the rock coating just in time to stop it falling flat to the ground. He flapped up to the air again, and stayed there waiting to hear a command.  
  
"Now!" Use a Quick attack followed by a gust and finish it with a peck! The bird pokemon flew down and centre meters away from the pokemon, Pidgey vanished and appeared behind the Spinarax attacking it with full force.  
  
"Spiny! Use a quick attack!" the girl ordered! It was to late though. By the time Spiny could start its attack it was blown away by a gust. As if that wasn't enough for Spiny, Pidgey finished it with a final peck to secure the battle.  
  
Amazing as Pidgey's out burst was, Spiny was still able to fight, and the spider flipped itself from its back onto its feet.  
  
spiny shouted  
  
"Now! Use a Psy beam spiny. Rings started to appear around the Spinarax small body, shooting out to Pidgey, trapping it in some sort of tractor beam. Pidgey health was rapidly de-creasing and couldn't take any more.  
  
"Pidgey!" Ietsu shouted Failing to withstand another second; Ietsu pulled out Pidgey's Pokeball and re-called it. "You battled well Pidgey." Ietsu placed the pokeball in his bag and walked over to the girl.  
  
"Wow! You good at this aren't ya?" she asked, her voice now in a lighter tone and much more pleasant. Those two boys said you would be an easy, but they were easier!" he bend down and scratched Teddiursa chin. Teddiursa who liked it jumped up onto her arm and started playing with her hair.  
  
"You don't talk much do ya?" still there was silence, except the cute and happy voice of Teddiursa playing with the girl's hair  
  
"Ok, um, where are ya going?" The girl went behind Ietsu and put her head next to his shoulder, trying to see where he was looking. The girl didn't seem to notice, but Teddiursa new exactly what he was looking at, HER!  
  
With Teddiursa still on her shoulder's and playing with her hair, she just stared at Ietsu; before laughing.  
  
"Come on, I bet your going to Ocean Town?" The girl asked. Ietsu nodded, still not saying anything. "Ill take ya there on my Ponyta. The girl smiled once again and pulled out a pokeball.  
  
A beautiful horse like pokemon materialized in-front of the two. The vein was a golden blaze of fire, its fur coat tinted with a beautiful shine. Its eyes sparkled like a ruby in the water.  
  
"Wow, that's beautiful!" Ietsu said, amazed and shocked.  
  
"So, you talk about my pokemon, but ya don't talk about me, well, at least you're talking." The girl laughed "Hop on. She won't hurt you. Slowly Ietsu put its hand down on the Ponyta's back, the golden blaze just shot through his hand, causing no pain what so ever.  
  
"Oh, my name is Melody."  
  
Both Ietsu and Melody hoped onto the Ponyta's back and she galloped off, with Teddiursa sitting around her neck.  
  
"So, how long ya been out on the road?" Melody asked as they were speeding down the road.  
  
"3 days!" Ietsu shouted over the sound of the wind in their faces.  
  
"How many pokemon you caught?"  
  
"Just the two, I've had Teddiursa just about one and a half weeks and Pidgey joined us three days ago." Ietsu held onto the Ponyta's back at little harder, as he had a fear of falling of the back of it. Melody noticed thins, so got her hands, and wrapped Ietsu's hands around her waist. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Ponyta, return" Melody said, as the horse returned to its pokeball. "So, where are ya going now?" she asked, even though she new he was going to the Poke centre.  
  
"The Pokemon Centre to heal my pokemon; then to get a hot meal." Ietsu said, whilst picking Teddiursa up.  
  
"Well, I'll come with ya she said, as she linked in to Ietsu with her arm."  
  
Together they walked to the pokemon centre. For some reason, Ietsu was embarrassed by the fact Melody was linked on to his arm. Some people seemed to stare at them, especially one or two of the boys who were Ietsu's age.  
  
"Um, why are people staring at us?" Ietsu asked, trying not to make eye contact with the towns folk.  
  
"Well, the boys are staring at us because at least 50% of them of them fancy me; and the other 50% are those who I have turned down so they hate any boy who's with me." Ietsu was frightened by this thought of the boys coming up to him because she was with their girl friend, but also more frightened that a girl who could have any boy in this town; was linked up to him!  
  
Together, they walked into the pokemon centre and Ietsu walked up to nurse joy and handed her his two pokeballs.  
  
"Let's sit over their Ietsu" Melody requested as the two walked over to the chairs and sat down.  
  
"So, ya got any girlfriends?" Melody asked.  
  
"Ietsu blushed when he shook his head in a reply to say no.  
  
"Don't worry, a lot of girls probably find you attractive, you'll get a girl some day. Anyway, after your pokemon are healed, you can stay at my house. I mean sleeping in the pokemon centre isn't too much of a fun ride, and my mom could make you a home made meal. Plus she'd love to meet my new friend." Melody smiled.  
  
'Friends already and we've known each other for 30 minutes! Wow' Ietsu thought to himself. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Another 30 minutes had passed and Ietsu was now sitting in Melody's sitting room, Melody perched on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, and Melody's Parents sitting in the 3 piece suit diagonally to them. This was one of Ietsu most embarrassing moments ever. This how he would feel when he goes to his girl friends house!  
  
"So Ietsu, how long have you been travelling?" Her father asked, scaring Ietsu.  
  
"Um, about 3 days." Ietsu told them, trying to be polite.  
  
"So you're new to the road?" Melody's mother asked.  
  
"Ok, glad that's over mom, but the real reason I've brought Ietsu here is to ask if he can stay for the night. I mean, you'd not be happy to spend a night in the pokemon centre and you have to go to bed at a certain time, which isn't very good for your health. Please Please Please" she begged, Ietsu's face shocked more than ever.  
  
"Well, I suppose so" his mother said. "But the final Decision is down to your father." Her fathers face turned to an evil one, with a little thinking on his expression. Melody went over to him and sat on his lap. She put one arm around his shoulder and made the most irresistible puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess he could stay, but under one condition, you train for one hour a day.  
  
"It seems fair." His mother said. "Buts it's up to Ietsu." She added on.  
  
"Ill take it" Ietsu informed them  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door so Melody go up to answer it. She opened the brown wooden door to see a friend of the family's at the door.  
  
"Mom, its Mrs Oak."" Melody shouted, as the two walked into the sitting room.  
  
"Ah, hello every body." Mrs Oak greeted as she took a seat down in the chair next to the fire. Melody perched get self on the arm of Ietsu's chair.  
  
"Here you are Mrs Oak" Melody said as she pulled out a pokeball. "Your Spinarax is doing fine. His jump isn't too good, but it gets him high enough." "Oh thank you Melody, what would I do with out you." Mrs Oak smiled and took her pokeball back from Melody.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" Melody' mother asked  
  
"Well Sandy, my friend from Croning Town rang me up this morning about her boy who's starting his pokemon adventure and he needs a Pokedex chip for his Pokegear. Anyway, I know Melody here knows nearly all the boys in town, even if they are new or just visiting. So melody, I was wondering, do you know a boy called Ietsu Advine?"  
  
It was hard for Melody not to laugh, so hard she couldn't do it and she let out a burst of laughter, falling onto Ietsu's lap, crushing him. The poor Teddiursa who was seconds before on Ietsu's lap, was now on the floor due to the fact he had to evacuate his lab to save his little life.  
  
To save himself from being crushed again, he took a seat next to Melody's mom and dad  
  
"Mrs Oak" Melody started. "This is Ietsu, the poor soul who I have just crushed."  
  
"Really?" Mrs Oak asked with a nod from Melody.  
  
"Oh, then this belongs to you." She handed Ietsu a small chip. "Now, you just slip this in the Pokegear and it will upload all the information. It'll take about 2 hours to upload it all, so you should put it on as soon as possible." Mrs Oak stood up and put her Pokeball in her bag.  
  
"Im sorry to be leaving like this, but I have a flight in one hour to go to Kanto and I mustn't be late. Cheerio" She walked to the door , waved good bye and walked out of the door. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N. YAY! That was a long chapter! Ok, I have to thank the second pokemon movie for the name of Melody, and there's a bit more about her that will be revealed next chapter. Not long till Ietsu will take his first Gym challenge, so stay tuned until next time. Oh, does any body have a gym leader they made up I could use for his first badge? Just that I can't be bothered to decide what pokemon they have and so on. Thanks a bunch.  
  
HJHHjxfkhkdjhkjfghf 


	6. A Jealous Boy

Author Name: Hyper Will  
  
Real Name: William Golding  
  
Rated: PG so far.  
  
Email: hyperwill@hotmail.com or Jiro Guy@aol.com  
  
Authors Note: Pidgey lost its battle and looks like Ietsu's got a new girl friend. But don't worry, nout serious will happen for a while, if there is anything gonna happen. It's too early in the story for romance I think. Anyway, depends on how I feel for the length of this chapter. Its 9:40 pm and im getting pretty tired so ill probably finish it in the morning but we'll see how far I go.  
  
Ietsu's Adventure: Chapter Four: A Boy's who's Jealous! **************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Teddiursa! Use a Quick Attack" "Wigglytuff, Double slap now!" Ietsu and Melody shouted, as their pokemon engaged in another round of battle.  
  
Melody's Big Round Wigglytuff flew at Ietsu's Teddiursa slapping it on its two small cheeks again and again and again. But Teddiursa with stood it and just before Wigglytuff tried to deliver the final blow Teddiursa flew out of the way and run as fast as he could before pouncing back and hitting the Wigglytuff.  
  
"Ok, now Wigglytuff, water gun attack!" The balloon like body of Wigglytuff inflated to a mass size. The she sprayed it out at Teddiursa who took the hit on his head. The small bear flew back and landed feet away from Ietsu.  
  
"Teddiursa, get up and use a pound!" Ietsu commanded the little bear. Teddiursa stood up and once again flew to Wigglytuff and flung its small paw into Wigglytuff's face.  
  
As Wigglytuff fell back Ietsu ordered the final blow. "Now, use Uproar!" Teddiursa let out a loud scream which was to loud for the wounded Wigglytuff, so she just had to give in.  
  
"Return Wigglytuff" Melody said as the Big Balloon pokemon zapped back to its pokeball. "So, you beat me for the second time. That's 3:2 to me. I guess that means I win our little tournament.  
  
Melody got her finger and flicked Ietsu's chin. "Come on, let's go and heal our pokemon." The Weak Teddiursa hopped onto Ietsu's back as he two walked to the pokemon centre **************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Well it's good to see you've made some friends on you pokemon journey." Professor Judies voice spoke out of the Poke-Cam. "Leo will be leaving in a couple of days so you best get moving."  
  
Ietsu nodded. "Yea, im leaving tomorrow to head or to BrownTime Town where I hope to get my first gym badge."  
  
As always the professor laughed and smiled. "So, have you caught any pokemon?" She asked Ietsu.  
  
"Yup, one Pidgey. She wasn't to strong at first, but got the hang of it after a few battles."  
  
"Well, I best let you get back to your thing then, oh and Ietsu, according to my calculations, the egg will be hatching some time this week. Well, I best get going, Bye" The picture went dead and faded to black and Ietsu went and sat back down with Melody whilst they waited for there pokemon. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
It was just as Ietsu and Melody were exiting the pokemon centre they heard a young boy cry for help.  
  
"Help Me!" the voice shouted, over and over again "Please help me!" As soon as the two heard the cry for help, Ietsu and Melody ran to where the voice was coming from. It took around five minutes to see probably the most horrifying thing they could have saw, 5 Arbok surrounding a boy about the age of 11. "Please help me!" The boy cried as the Arbok got slightly closer.  
  
"Pidgey! Teddiursa! I choose you!" Ietsu shouted as the two pokeballs flew out f Ietsu's hand onto the ground where two pokemon appeared. One a Pidgey ready to battle, the other a Teddiursa sleeping like a baby. With seeing this and with the newly gathered crowd, Ietsu blushed from his eyes down to his toes.  
  
"Teddiursa, wakeup!" The small bear opened its eyes and slowly got into a sleepy relaxed fighting position.  
  
"Ponyta! Gloom! Go!" The weed like and horse like pokemon popped out of their pokeballs and were ready for action.  
  
"Gloom, use a vine whip attack to tie them up and Ponyta use a stop on them all!" Melody shouted  
  
"Teddiursa!" Use a double slap and Pidgey! Peck!" The four pokemon charged onto the Arbok, pecking and stomping, whipping and slapping, all you need to start a cat fight.  
  
Teddiursa shouted as it got thrown back. your gonna pay. The Teddiursa jumped onto the Arbok that had just attacked it and started scratching and pounding and kicking.  
  
Wigglytuff jumped back from the battle, followed by Ponyta and Pidgey, who flew back. Only Teddiursa stayed scratching the knocked out Arbok.  
  
"Teddiursa, you can stop now!" Ietsu told it, Teddiursa slowly stepping back away from the Arbok.  
  
"Pokeball! Go!" Ietsu threw a pokeball at one of the Arbok.  
  
"Not so fast!" Another pokeball flew in, hitting Ietsu's away from target. The other Pokeball opened and one of the Arbok de-materialized and the pokeball shut and flew back to the other trainer's hand.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" Ietsu asked unbelievable shock on his face "That Arbok was mine!"  
  
"There are three more, you'll get over it" Melody looked at the boy with a look that could kill a Haunter.  
  
"Ietsu, lets go, he's just a bunch of trouble!" Melody grabbed Ietsu's arm and started to walk away. Teddiursa jumped on his back as the two walked off.  
  
"Hey, come on Melody! I just saved a kids life!" The boy shouted.  
  
"No Jason, we saved his life, you almost killed him." Melody balled at him.  
  
"Wha?" Jason replied, pretending not to know what she was on about.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! Those were your Arbok!" The crowd looked at Jason, Jason not knowing what to say. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Hi Jason" Mr Kurnan, Melody's father greeted Ietsu as he walked through the front door.  
  
"Hi Mr Kurnan" Ietsu greeted back, just finishing putting Teddiursa and Pidgey down to rest for the night.  
  
"I hope Roast Chicken and Chips with a side serving of chilli cream sauce is ok?" He asked Ietsu, who was utterly please at the fact they were having his favourite meal for tea  
  
"Is it ever ok!" Ietsu shouted in a high happy voice, almost waking his sleeping Teddiursa.  
  
Just then Melody came into the room dressed in her pink house coat with Wigglytuff eyes on either side, her hear wrapped up in a white towel.  
  
"Hey, Ietsu, shouldn't you be tending to that egg? Its gonna hatch soon!" Melody said, holding the egg tightly in her hands not to drop it.  
  
"The Professor said it will hatch in the next few days, so ill start a close eye up on it tomorrow." Ietsu informed all three of them  
  
"Well, let's just hope it doesn't hatch through the night!" His mother added, thinking how horrible that would be.  
  
Just then, the sweet smell of chicken flew into the room. Filling every small gap in, every smell gone except this spell of Roasting Chicken. It was heaven to Ietsu's nose and was so good; it looked like they would have a fifth member joining them, Teddiursa!  
  
The newly awaken bear go up, trying not to wake Pidgey up and jumped on Ietsu's shoulder.  
  
"Well hello there!" Mrs Kurnan said in a baby talk childish voice. Teddiursa still new to the family, hid behind Ietsu's head so she couldn't see him, the same way he did when Ietsu's mom greeted him those first 1 or 2 nights. Ietsu, Melody and her mom just laughed at hoe cute he was acting and Ietsu just took him from his shoulder, sat down and tried to cradle him in. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ietsu lay back in the spare bed which he had been sleeping on the past few nights and for the last night tonight. Teddiursa was splat out beside him, out from under the covers as all the food he ate was making him hot.  
  
Ietsu closed his eyes in hope to fall asleep. He was leaving around 11:00am the next day so wanted to get as much sleep in a possible. With his eyes still closed, he rolled the sleeping Teddiursa over in hope to stop in snoring, but was no good, so he had to re-shape Teddiursa completely before it would shut up.  
  
Slowly Ietsu drifted of into the world or nod, or the world of night mares, as that is what he was just about to have. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Shut up you useless brat!" A strange man shouted at young Ietsu before whipping him with the whip he clenched in his mucky evil hands.  
  
"Ow!" Ietsu screamed, the whip leaving a red mark where it had lashed. "That hurt!"  
  
"Well, if ya don't want it again I would shut!" The evil dark voice shouted back once again, leaving then defenceless Ietsu lying the sobbing.  
  
"You mean!" Ietsu shouted back at him, before receiving yet another whip  
  
"Don't hurt him! Please! A female voice begged the man who had the highest stats in the room. "You've just killed my husband!" The voice shouted out again, even more begging and crying. "Please don't hurt him!"  
  
Those were the last words Ietsu would ever here from his mom. The strange figure pulled out a gun and shooting it at Ietsu's Birth mother.  
  
"Mommy!" Ietsu shouted as his mothers dead body fell into the rest of the burning room. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ietsu had been awake most of the night due to the bad dream he had that woke him up. He had just been lying there, staring at the ceiling and making sure Teddiursa was always asleep and warm. That's when he heard the noise again.  
  
He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was noise he had heard before. He didn't know when, but sometime in his life.  
  
Ietsu's body started to get warm and hot and he began to worry and sweat. Then at the moment he snuggled up to Teddiursa there was a nock on the door. He slowly awoke Teddiursa and the sleepy pokemon moaned as he opened his eyes, to Ietsu shushing him.  
  
He picked up Teddiursa and walked over to the door, were anything could be. Slowly, even more so than waking Teddiursa up he opened the door  
  
"Ah!" He shouted in a shout as he fell back to see Melody. "Melody?"  
  
"Ietsu, someone is down stairs!" Melody spoke in a terrified scared voice. She ran in and jumped on his bed, just in-time to hear yet another bang.  
  
Ietsu stood up, shut the door and ran up to the bed to join Melody. Melody flew her arms around his neck and whimpered quietly. Teddiursa squeezed in between them.  
  
After another few bangs Ietsu remembered where he had heard the noises, his dream which was reality. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: Yey, after ages of writing a shortish chapter, its finished! What is that noise? What will happen.I know :p 


End file.
